The flower boys
by oneandonlyme
Summary: Haruhi fujiyoka goes to Ouran academy and met The flower boys her enemy.6 handsome boys who made Haruhi suffer but in the end one man fell in love with her. Sorry im bad at summary.
1. The flower boys

Hello! everyone!

~The flower Boys~

Ranaka: "Haruhi! Hurry up! You'll be late for school!."

Haruhi: "I'm coming!." Haruhi hurried down satires.

Ranka: "Haruhi you cant be always late in school especially first day of school."

Haruhi: "Yes dad...OK gotta go." Haruhi kissed her dad and went to school.

Renge: "Haruhi over here!" Renge run towards Haruhi waving her hands.

Haruhi: "Renge chan!.What room are you?."

Renge: "I'm in room A."

Haruhi: "Really? I'm in room A too!." ~ding dong din dong~

Renge: "That's great Haruhi!..we should go now." They both went inside the school. Haruhi looked around.

Haruhi: "Renge...this people are really rich."

Renge: "...Don't mind them." They went to there classroom and sat down

Ayaki: "Ok class please sit so we could start our class." They all sat and six boys entered the room and all girls started screaming.

Akira: "Omg! Its the flower boys!."

Hana: "There so handsome!." Haruhi looked at them then to Renge.

Haruhi: "Renge...who are they?."

Renge: "Oh glad you ask. You should not mess with them or make them mad. Once you get them mad they'll punish you."

Haruhi: "What?." Renge rolled her eyes and sigh.

Renge: "See that guy over there with glasses and black hair?...that's Kyoya. His the smart one of the group. Next to him is Mori the tall one. His quite. Next to him is Hunny..his short but cute. But you need to remember that his the tough one. He studied dojo with Mori and they are always together. There cousin by the way. The next one is Tamaki. His quite just like Mori but not really." Haruhi looked at him. "He has nice eyes...and he seems kinda cute."

Renge: "The next one is...I actually don't know which one is which. There devils they always play on girls and make them cry. As you can see there twins and the one named Hikaru is the leader of the group. If you make him mad..he'll make you suffer. So just stay away from them Haruhi."

Haruhi looked back at them,

Haruhi: "Okay."

Ayaki: "Um clas is starting please sit." The six of them went to there sit. As the class ended they all went to lunch. Haruhi and Renge pass to get there lunch and they bumped into a guy."

Haruhi: "Ouch!."

Renge: "Haruhi are you okay?."

Haruhi: "Yes..umm..are you okay sir?." Renge eyes went wide.

Renge: "Um Haruhi you shouldn't talk to him okay."

Haruhi: "Why?."

Renge: "Because he got a punishment from the flower boys. If you talk to him you'll be punish too."

Hikaru: "Hey you!." Hikaru walks with the other member.

Hikaru: "Hey you! Dint I told you to never come back?."

Akiro: "Yes I'm...I'm..so...sorry...I will go now." Akiro ran in the hall way crying and Hikru laugh.

Kaoru: "Hikaru early in the morning you always have a bad moon...that's..suppose to be Kyoya's job."

Koyoya: "What did you say you punk?." Kyoya pushes his glasses and said with a cool tone.

Kaoru: "Ehhmm it was joke Kyoya." Kaoru said sheepishly.

Hikaru: "Common lets take lunch I'm hungry. Every one gives me a bad mood." Hikaru walk and kick the trash can. Haruhi and Renge gasp when Hikaru kick the trash.

Kyoya: "Please don't make a mess in our school Hikaru." They walk towards the table and Tamaki took the trash can and put it back were it belong. Haruhi looked at him and Tamaki looked at her back.

Hikaru: "Tamaki common!."

~Ding dong ding don~ bell rang~

Renge: "Haruhi what club are you going to join for the school activity?."

Haruhi: "Umm I'm not sure yet." Haruhi saw a banana peal in the floor and Renge is about to walk on it.

Haruhi: "Renge watch out!."

Renge: "What? Ahhhhhh!." The box flew and Renge slip.

Haruhi: "Renge are you o..." Haruhi stop and her eyes went wide. Renge looked in front of her and went shock. Hikaru was on the floor.

Kaoru: "Hikaru! Are you okay?."

Hunny: "Hika-chan!."

Hikaru: "Ow! My face hurts!." Renge got up and went to him.

Renge: "Oh my goodness I'm sorry! Please forgive me!."

Hikaru: "Dammit! Why cant you watch you your step! You stupid!. You know that hurts my face!."

Renge: "I'm really sorry! I'll watch my step next time..I'm sorry!." Haruhi looked at Renge and saw her shaking.

Hikaru: "Grr! Out of my way!." Hikaru pushed Renge in to the walls. Haruhi's eyes went wide and glared at him.

Hikaru and the members walk passed Haruhi.

Haruhi: "Hey wait the minute!." They stop and looked back. Haruhi walked towards them.

Haruhi: "Hey you red hair guy!. Dint she say sorry to you?. Why do you have to push her in the wall!."

Hikaru: "And why should you care?."

Haruhi: "Because shes my friend stupid! And I'm not letting you treat her like shes a dirt!." All of them were amaze of Haruhi and Hikaru was surprise too.

Hikaru: "Did you just call me stupid?... You commoner?."

Haruhi: "Yeah you heard me!. Just because your rich that doesn't mean you can treat other people like dirt or flies!. You may be rich but your just like us!. Your name shouldn't be called flower boys it should be called the piglets or the brats!." Hikaru's mouth went open with surprise. Then smirked.

Hikaru: "Your a tough one...and those words you said are really hurtful girl. Just wait for tomorrow." They all went, leaving Haruhi who is shaking.

Renge: "Thanks Haruhi...but you shouldn't said that...your getting punishment now!."

Haruhi: "Don't worry about me...I'm though I can take any punishment from them."

~round 1~

Haruhi went to the bathroom. As she was going outside of the bathroom she got lock up. Two girls started running.

Haruhi: "Hey! Who's there? Open this door!." Haruhi keep banging on the door.

Haruhi: "Hey open this door!." Haruhi keep banging and Banging until a girl heard her.

Rika: "Umm are you okay?."

~round 2~

Haruhi went to lunch and sat down on the chair. "Wait the minute...I cant get out on this chair!."

Haruhi saw two men in front of her with a fire cracker...

Haruhi: "What are you doing?...wait whats that lighter for?...ahhhhhhhh!." *pop pop! *

Haruhi went up stairs out side. Haruhi was exhausted.

Haruhi: "Damm rich bastards!. Listen you rich bastards! You think I'll give up? Just think again!...I'm Haruhi fujiyoka and I don't give up!. You wanna play game? Fine I'll go along with your games and make you pay!." Haruhi yelled out angrily.

Tamaki: "Umm." Haruhi looked at her right side and saw Tamaki with a book.

Haruhi: "You! What are you doing here?..are you spying on me?." Tamaki chuckled.

Tamaki: "No..for your info this is actually my territory." Tamaki took out a handkerchief and gave it to her.

Tamaki: "Here..clean your self up. Girls shouldn't be dirty." Tamaki walk out to go back to the class.

Haruhi looked at him as he went inside. Haruhi wen home...

Ranka: "Um Haruhi dear...are you okay?."

Haruhi: "Of curse what makes you think im not?."

Ranaka: "Well first of all your eating too fast and you eat four bowls of rice already!."

Haruhi: "am fjust umeed energy."

Ranka: "Haruhi don't talk while your mouth is full."

~Next day~

Hikaru: "I'm so bored...this is getting boring."

Kyoya: "Not really." Kyoya pushed his glasses.

Hikaru: "What?."

Kyoya: "That girl...Haruhi fujiyoka..shes a tough one and shes the only girl who did that to us."

Haruhi: "Hey you dam rich bastards!." Haruhi walk to them angrily.

Haruhi: "Listen up! You think all those punishment will make me gave up?...well think again!. From now own all of you are my enemy!." Haruhi walked out of the room leaving them with surprise. Hikaru angrily looked at her while she left the room and smirked. Kaoru noticed it and went up to him.

Kaoru: "What are you thinking Hikaru?."

Hikaru: "Nothing...I just found it cute when she gets mad." Hikaru looked at his brother and smirked.

Yay! Thats the end for the first chapter!..what do you think? :D. Hope you guyz like it!...PLEASE REVIEW! And I'll give a cookie -w-


	2. Midnight kiss

Hello people!

Haruhi: "I'm so tired...that gym classed gave us a lot of hard work." Haruhi rubbed her neck as he went outdie of the school. Two tall man went in front of her.

Kiriyo: "Are you Haruhi fujiyoka?."

Haruhi: "Huh? Yes?."

Kiriyo: "You need to come with us." They grab Haruhi;s arms and went inside the care.

Haruhi: "Hey! Wait!."

~Hitachin's mansion~

Kiriyo: "Master Hikaru..shes here."

Hikaru: "Okay send her in."

Haruhi: "Ugh! Let me go!..."

Hikaru: "Would you come down."

Haruhi: "You! Why did you send me here?."

Hikaru: "I'll give you a chance." Haruhi looked at him with a confuse look.

Haruhi: "What are you talking about?."

Hikaru: "I know you liked me,and I'm giving you a chance." Haruhi "Okay I'm really getting mad...what does he think he is?."

Haruhi: "What?..who said I like you?..I wont ever!,ever! Like you..Not even in your dreams!."

Hikaru: "Wha...I'll pay you every week! All you have to do is go with me where ever I go."

Haruhi: "What do you think of me?...a dog? I wont do it!..I'm outta here." Haruhi walked out the room.

Kaoru: "Hika...ahh!."

Haruhi: "Move!." Haruhi pushed Kaoru at the door,

Kaoru: "Man shes strong!. What is she doing in here?." Hikaru sigh and sat on the couch.

~Haruh's house~

Haruhi: "That rich bastard!...what does he think of me? A dog that would do everything what he says and give me a treat?." Haruhi grab the plate and put it harshly on the table.

Ranka: "Ehm..Haruhi are you okay?."

Haruhi: "Huh?..oh yes..sorry about that dad..I'm having a bad mood."

Ranka: "About who?."

Haruhi: "...Hikaru Hitachin."

Ranka: "What! Hikaru Hitachin?...Her mother is a famous designer!."

Haruhi: "I know that." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

Ranka: "This is surprising!..does he have interest on you?."

Haruhi: "Dad! Even though he likes me...I still wont like him!." Haruhi sat down and started eating.

Haruhi: "Renge!." Haruhi smiled and wave to her,

Renge: "Haruhi!. Good morning!."

Haruhi: "Good morning!." They both walk inside there class room and the flower boys were there.

Haruhi went to her desk,

Haruhi: "Huh? Wheres my chair?."

Renge: "Um Haruhi.." Renge point towards to Hikaru,playing video games. Haruhi saw her chair and went up to him.

Haruhi: "Excuse me but I think that's my chair." Kaoru looked up at her then to Hikaru.

Haruhi: "Hey I said that my chair!." Hikaru dint heard it...he was too busy playing and listening to music. Haruhi took the video game away from him

Hikaru: "Hey!." Hikaru got up and Kaoru got up too.

Haruhi: "Dint you hear me...I said that my chair." Haruhi gave him back his video game and took her chair. When she took her chair Hikaru stopped jer by putting his foot on the chair.

Haruhi: "Ugh! What are you doing?. Give me my chair back!."

Hikaru: "Okay I will...that's if you can guess which one us Hikaru game!."

Haruhi: "Fine!." Hikaru and Kaoru mix up together.

Hikaru: "Okay which one of us is Hikaru?." Haruhi smirked,

Haruhi: "Kaoru is on the left and Hikaru is on the right."

Hikaru and Kaoru: "Sorry your wrong!."

Haruhi: "No..I know I'm right...you two may look a like but you very different." Both twins were surprise and looked at each other then to her.

Haruhi: "Can I get back my chair now?..I played the game so give me back my chair!."

Haruhi sigh "Class is finally over."

Renge: "Haruhi its time for lunch." Haruhi smiled,

Haruhi: "Okay..um...I'll be there in a minute..I'm just going to pack my things."

Renge: "Ok you better hurry up." Haruhi pack her things and Hikaru and Kaoru went to her.

Hikaru: "Hey you!. How did you know which one of us is which?." Haruhi turned around and glared at him.

Haruhi: "For your info I have a name,and its hard to explain. But Hikaru is more boisterous as well as immature. But Kaoru...it seems to me that his more calmer than you are. Excuse me,but I need to go." Haruhi went outside. Hikaru and Koaru looked at each other.

Kaoru: "What are we going to do now Hikaru?." Kaoru looked at him.

Hikaru: "I don't know...but shes the only person who can tell us apart."

Kaoru: "Its funny though she called you immature." Kaoru chuckled.

Hikaru: "Shut up!." They both went to lunch with the other flower boys members.

Kyoya: "Oh yes I forgot to tell all of you that there hosting a party."

Hunny: "Party?...for what?." Kyoya looked at Hunny.

Kyoya: "Its a dance party that the school is hosting. Apparently all the girls wanted the party."

Hunny: "I see." Hunny went back eating his cake.

Tamaki: "Hold on when is this party?."

Kyoya: "Tomorrow night...I think there going to announce it today."

President: "Excuse me everyone. May I have your attention please." Everyone looked at the president waiting for his announcement."

President: "Tomorrow the Ouran will be hosting a night party. I would like to ask you to dress up nicely and find your partner...that would be all."

Renge: "A dance party!. This is awsome!."

Haruhi: "...I'm not coming." Renge looked at her,

Renge: "Why?."

Haruhi: "Because I have nothing to wear...and besides you have to find a partner to dance with you." Haruhi took a sip of her juice. Renge smiled.

Renge: "Haruhi...I'll buy you a dress." Haruhi looked at her.

Haruhi: "What?."

Renge: "Dont be shy. I'll buy you a dress and it doesn't matter if you have a partner or not. Just come to the party. We'll see each other after school."

Renge: "Haruhi are you ready?."

Haruhi: "Coming!." Haruhi looked at her self in the mirror and put on her necklace. Haurhi went outside of the room.

Renge: "Haruhi! You look...you look so cute!,and beautiful,and amazing!." Haruhi blushed then smiled.

Haruhi: "Thank you." Haruhi was wearing a pink dress,a belt ribbon around her waist. Her hair was down but curled. She wore a silver necklace and a silver earnings. She wore light pink eye shadow,and light pink lipstick.

Renge: "Okay Haruhi lets go." They got into the limo and drove to Ouran.

Hunny: "Hika-chan,Kao-chan! Over here!." Hunny wave at them.

Kaoru: "Hunny sempai...do you have a date partner?."

Hunny: "Yes shes over there." Hunny pointed at bar and she was seating and drinking.

Hunny: "I told her to wait over there...what about you and Hika-chan?."

Kaoru: "Well I have mine, she should be here any minute. But Hikaru doesn't want to."

Hunny: "I see...well then lets go the other member is waiting for us."

President: "Okay everyone! Listen up!. First of all thank you for coming and...I wanted to say that..we will have game its called midnight kissed. The rules of this game is who ever wants to play needs to go infront and the lights will go off. Who ever you kissed..you have to dance with him or her and you must stay together until the party ends. This game will start in 5 minutes."

Hikaru: "What a lame game." Hikaru crossed his arms.

Kyoya: "Common it wouldn't be that bad...but of curse I wont play it."

Renge and Haruhi finally arrive and went inside. Okay Haruhi stay with me...there going to announce our names. Haurhi looked at her,

Haruhi: "Huh? But why?."

Renge: "Just stay with me." They went inside,

Shakiro: "May I please know your name so I could announce it."

Renge: "My name is Renge houshakuji and this is Haruhi fujiyoka"

Shaikro: "Okay." Shakiro cleared his through t.

Shakiro: " Renge houshakuji and Haruhi fujiyoka had arrive!." Everyone looked at them with surprise.

Amaya: "Is that Haruhi?...she looks pretty." The flower boys looked up and saw Haruhi. Haruhi and Renge went down stairs.

Renge: "Okay Haruhi...just wait here. I'm going to get us some drinks."

Haruhi: "Okay." After a few minutes...

Haruhi : "Wheres is Renge?. I've been waiting here for hours!. Ugh! I need to go to the bath room." Haruhi walked to find the bath room and bumped on someone.

Hikaru: "Ow!."

Haruhi: "Ahh!."

Hikaru: "Hey watch were your go..." Hikaru was cut off when she saw her. _"...she looks so cute!._" Hikaru suddenly blushed.

Haruhi: "Ow that hurts!." Haruhi got up and looked at him.

Haruhi: "Why are you blushing?."

Hikaru: "Nothing."

President: "Okay everyone its time for the game!. For the people who want to play please come in front." All the girls and boys went in front running,then the lights went off.

Hikaru: "Hey! Who push me?."

Haruhi: "Ow!."

President: "5!...4!...3!...2!...1! lights on!." when the lights turned on Kaoru went running to find Hikaru.

Kaoru: "Hikaru where are yo..." Kaoru stopped and saw Hikaru on the ground Haruhi on the top and there lips meet.

Haruhi: "Ahh!." Haruhi got up quickly.

Kaoru: "Are you okay Hikaru?." Kaoru went to Hikaru.

Hikaru: "Ye...yes." Hikaru looked at his brother then to Haruhi with surprise. Then he got up quickly and went to Haruhi who is in a shocked.

Hikaru: "Are you okay?."

Haruhi: "...NO! I'm not Okay!...I cant believe I kissed you!."

Hikaru: "Hey your the one who pushed me!."

Haruhi: "No I did not push you!." Haruhi and Hikaru argued each other and Kaoru cut them off.

Kaoru: "Hey! There's nothing you can do Haruhi!...you have to stay with him until the party ends." Haruhi looked at him.

Haruhi: "what?."

Kaoru: "The game rules if you kissed someone then you have stay with him until the party ends."

Haruhi: "...Noooooo!."

Hello every one! second chapter is done! I hope you guys liked it!. Please review!. OH by the way this is the look of the dress...com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR0ozMIKzyz6l8ni_C9Guhis-tY3PMFt43YtEREGWaxXtT_QJt


	3. The confession

Hello guyz! its me again writing the third chapter of my stories~ The flower boys chapter 3

Haruhi: "Ugh! Why do I have to stuck with this guy!...my enemy!." Haruhi went outside waiting for Hikaru to get back.

Hikaru: "Hey! I'm back!." Hikaru went outside and gave a drink to Haruhi.

Haruhi: "Would you stop calling me hey!...I have a name!...and why are you giving me a drink?,aren't you suppose to be mean like you always are?." Haruhi turned around to look at him.

Hikaru: "Okay fine HARUHI, and I'm trying to be nice to you." Haruhi looked at him in the eye,

Haruhi: "Why?."

Hikaru: "Because...cause...I don't know. After you told us which one of us,everything seems to change. Your the first person who can tell us apart."

Haruhi: "So?...your just being nice to me because I can tell which one of you twins are?." Haruhi crossed her arms.

Hikaru: "No!..I mean...that's not only it. Your the only person who go against me,and your the only girl who ever did that. Usually they are scared of us." Hikaru looked at her. Haruhi said nothing and looked back at the view.

Hikaru: "...You know...I think...I think...I like you." Haruhi looked at him and stared at him,

Haruhi: ",...wha?." Hikaru move his body closer to her. Then he move his face to her and kissed her on her lips. Haruhi's eyes went wide then close a little bit. Then Haruhi realize what she was doing _"What am I doing?...his my enemy and I'm kissing him?_." Haruhi pushed Hikaru.

Haruhi: "What are you doing?. Why did you kissed me?...AGAIN!." Haruhi pointed at him.

Hikaru: "Dint you just heard me? I said I like you." Before Haruhi could say anything Kaoru came up.

Kaoru: "Hey Hikaru,party is over. We gotta go." Hikaru looked at his brother then nod his head. Hikaru looked back at Haruhi then to his brother and went inside. Haruhi "That rich bastard!...what does he think I am?. Ugh!."

~~Hitachin's manshion~~

Kaoru: "So how was with Haruhi?." Kaoru came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed beside Hikaru.

Hikaru: "What?."

Kaoru: "Stop playing dumb with me Hikaru...I know you like her. You even kissed her." Hikaru blused.

Hikaru: "I don't know kaoru. I know you feel the same way about her."

Kaoru: "I do. But she isn't really my type."

Hikaru: "Yeah. But she hates me."

Kaoru: "Why wouldn't she hates you?. If you like her then you should be nice to her."

Hikaru: "Aren't you mean too."

Kaoru: "Yeah but not as mean as you are. Don't worry brother,I'll help you." Kaoru got up and went outside,and Hikaru went to bed.

~~ding dong ding dong class start ^_^~~

President: "Ok class is dismiss we will talk about this later again."

Haruhi: "I cant believe this. Yesterday they had a dance party. Then there going to have a game which is in the middle of the night?." Haruhi wen to take her bag and went to lunch.

Renge: "Haruhi over here!." Renge wave at her.

Haruhi: "Hi Renge." Hikaru and the flower boys saw Haruhi and Renge and went to there table.

Hikaru: "Hello ladies may we join you?." Haruhi looked up and saw Hikaru.

Hikaru: "No...don't you have your own usual table?."

Kaoru: "Yeah but were getting tired sitting there."

Haruhi: "Then go sit somewhere else." Haruhi rolled her eyes and began eating. Kaoru ignored her words and sat beside her.

Haruhi: "Hey! I said sit somewhere else."

Kaoru: "Yeah but we don't want to." Kaoru smiled. Finally Haruhi gave up. Haruhi looked at Renge who keeps looking at Kyoya.

Hikaru: "Psst! Kaoru! Switch places with me." Hikaru whispered to his brother and they switched places. Haruhi sighed.

Hunny: "Haru-chan! Do you want some cake?." Haruhi looked at Hunny. Haruhi "_Did he just call me Haru-chan?._"

Haruhi: "Um no thank you Hunny-senpai." A man with brown hair called Haruhi's name and wave at her.

Arai: "Haruhi!." Haruhi looked to her right side and saw Arai...child hood friend.

Haruhi: "Arai!." Haruhi got up and went to him for a hug. When Hikaru and saw Haruhi hugged her,his face turned red full of anger.(Jealousy)

Haruhi: "Arai what are you doing in here?."

Arai: "I go to school here now!." Arai smiled.

Haruhi: "That great!...what class are you in?."

Arai: "Class B...you?."

Haruhi: "Oh..I'm class A." Haruhi smiled.

Hikaru: "Who in the world is that guy?." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

Kyoya: "I believe that's Arai. Haruhi's childhood friend." Kyoya push his glasses.

Arai: "Are these your friends?." Arai looked at the back of Haruhi.

Haruhi: "Ah! This is Renge my best friend."

Arai: "What about those guys?." Haruhi looked at them.

Haruhi: "Um...there not my friends...there my enemy actually." Hikaru "_what?_"

Arai: "Then...why are they sitting with you?" Hikaru got up.

Hikaru: "Got a problem with that?." Haruhi glared at him,and he sat down back.

~~2weeks later after Hikaru kept glaring at Arai everything seems to calm down~~ ^_^

Haruhi walked in the hallway and bumped to Tamaki.

Haruhi: "Ow!" Haruhi fell down on the floor.

Tamaki: "Oh sorry Haruhi." Tamaki help Haruhi up.

Haruhi: "No its okay." Haruhi took her bag.

Tamaki: "Haruhi do you want to have lunch with me?."

Haruhi: "Um sure." They both went to the cafeteria.

Tamaki: "So Haruhi did you pick you teams?." Haruhi looked at Tamaki.

Haruhi: "What teams?."

Tamaki: "You know for the test of courage tournament?."

Haruhi: "Oh that...well...I don't know yet. What about you?." Tamaki chuckled.

Tamaki: "Sorry but only 1st year class will play that. But we have our own for the 2nd year."

Haruhi: "I see..then your lucky...but what game is it?."

Tamaki: "We haven't decide it yet." ~ding dong ding dong~

Tamaki: "Oh the bell rang, gotta go Haruhi."

~~Class A~~

President: "Okay today we will be picking teams for the test of courage tournament!." Everyone cheered.

President: "We will give you 3 minutes to pick your teams." Haruhi sighed.

Renge: "Common Haruhi this will be fun!."

Kaoru: "Hikaru who should we pick in our teams?." Hikaru looked at Haruhi then he smiled.

President: "Okay everyone! Times is up!. Aya who will you pick for you team?"

Aya: "Naro,Yuki,and Rina!."

President: "Okay. Hikaru and Kaoru who are you going to pick for your team?."

Hikaru: "We'll pick Haruhi,and Renge!." Haruhi got up,

Haruhi: "What!."

President: "Um something wrong Haruhi fujiyoka?." Haruhi looked at the president

Haruhi: "Um nothing president." Haruhi went back to her seat.

~~~ding dong ding dong~~

President: "class is dismiss!. Tomorrow midnight the game will begin." Haruhi went to Hikaru and Kaoru.

Haruhi: "Hikaru! Kaoru!.Why did you pick us for your teams?."

Kaoru: "Because we want to."

Hikaru: "And besides Haruhi,do you think someone will pick you?."

Renge: "Um Haruhi its okay it wouldn't be that bad."

Haruhi: "Fine...what are we going to do?."

Hikaru: "Glad you ask! Cause we got the perfect plan!."

Hello! Third chapter is done! Sorry if this chapter is kinda suck...but its because I'm running out of ideas. Ok do you guyz still remember the test courage tournament in Ouran high school host club?...I think it was chapter 21?...yeah I'm going to put that in my next chapter but different. I promise the next chapter will be awsome!. So stay tuned for the 4th chapter! Bye bye! And please review!. I DONT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.


	4. Let the game begin!

Hiya! ^_^

~~Let the game begin!~~

Haruhi: "Hiakru are you sure this is going to work?."

Hikaru: "Yes now shhh!." Haruhi sigh.

after few minutes of waiting...

Haruhi: "I'm tired its already 11:30" Haruhi sighed again and sat down on the floor. Then she fell asleep.

Kaoru: "Hey Haruhi..." Kaoru looked at her and told Hikaru she was sleeping.

Kaoru: "Hikaru shes sleeping."

Hikaru: "What?...just let her." Finally they heard a sound falling object at the stairs. Hikaru,Kaoru,and Renge looked at the stairs and a skull is falling. When they saw it they all yelled and started running. Kaoru and Renge went to the right direction and Hikaru went to the left direction.

Hikaru: "Ahhh!...wait! Haruhi!." Hikaru suddenly remembered Haruhi sleeping and went back to get her.

Hikaru: "Haruhi!." Hikaru yelled and Haruhi got up.

Haruhi: "Ugh! whats going on?"

Hikaru grab her arms and went running.

Haruhi: "Ah!." A net capture them and there head almost bump.

Hikaru: "Ugh! what is this?." While hikaru and Haruhi got trap in the net Kaoru and Renge got trapped in a room.

Kaoru: "Dammit! its lock!."

Renge: "What are we going to do?...Haruhi!...Haruhi!...wasn't she sleeping?." Renge panicked.

Kaoru: "Calm down Renge I'm sure Hikaru went back to get her...I hope so." Kaoru feeling unsure if Haruhi got saved.

~~~~Back to Hikaru and Haruhi~~~

Hikaru: "Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru!." Hikaru struggled to get out of the net.

Haruhi: "Would you stop moving!...I can get us out with my sewing scissor."

Hikaru: "...huh?." Haruhi looked around the net. Haruhi "_Dammit! its hard to move._" Haruhi looked at Hikaru. Haruhi "_I guess I have no choice_." Haruhi moved forward to him and wrap her arms around him.

Hikaru: "Ummm."

Haruhi: "Just shut up. Just bare with it for minute. Its hard to move." Haruhi sighed.

Hikaru: "Umm no..its..its okay." Hikaru blushed and smiled. Haruhi "_seriuosly this guy...I can feel his heart beat,and he smell so good."_

Haruhi?: "Ow!."

Hikaru: "What happen?."

Haruhi: "I got a cut!.Dammit!."

Hikaru: "Here let me see." Hikaru grabbed her.

Hikaru: "You should be care full next time." Hikaru took his finger and wrap with a handkerchief. Hikaru notice her looking at him. Haruhi blushed and Hikaru chuckled.

Haruhi: "What..what so funny?."

Hikaru: "Because you looked so cute when you get embarrassed." Haruhi's face turned red.

Haruhi: "Shu..shut up!."

Hikaru: "Okay done."

Haruhi: "Thank you." Haruhi went back cutting the rope.

Hikaru: "Hey Haruhi...do you wanna go out with me?." Haruhi stopped.

Haruhi: "What?." Haruhi looked at Hikaru.

Hikaru: "I like you very much...and I want you to be my girlfriend."

Haruhi: "Are you crazy?." Hikaru looked at her In the eyes and kissed her. Haruhi closed her eyes and wrap her arms around him. Hikaru heard Kaoru calling his name.

Kaoru: "Hikaru!." Hikaru broke there kissed.

Hikaru: "Kaoru! We need to save him!."

Haruhi: "And Renge!." ~~cut,cut,cut,cut~~ after all those cutting they got out of the net ^_^

Hikaru: "Kaoru! Are you here?." Hikaru opened the door.

Kaoru: "Hikaru!." Kaoru and Hikaru hugged each other.

Renge: "My Haruhi! Wheres Haruhi?."

Haruhi: "I'm here!. Sorry, Hikaru just ran off leaving me and I have to run as fast as I can!...I ca...I cant breath!...I'm exhausted from running!."

Hikaru: "Hehehe..sorry about that Haruhi." Hikaru laughed sheepishly.

Kaoru: "I think we should call this off...Renge bring Haruhi home to get rest and you too. Hikaru lets go home." Everyone nodded.

~~~~~Hitachin's manshion.~~~

Kaoru: "Hikaru spit it out!."

Hikaru: "Spit what out?."

Kaoru: "Brother I know something happen between you and Haruhi." Kaoru sat next to him.

Hikaru: "...I asked her out." Kaoru looked at him with surprise.

Kaoru: "Um what did she say?."

Hikaru: "I don't know her answer yet." Hikaru sighed.

Kaoru: "Well then asked her tomorrow!." Kaoru smiled.

~~~Morning.~~~

Renge: "Good morning Haruhi!~" Renge opened the door and the curtains.

Haruhi: "Wha?...huh?." Haruhi rubbed her eyes.

Renge: "You silly Haruhi! You dint tell me you have date with the bad boy in school!."

Haruhi: "Renge I'm not going out with him."

Renge: "Why not?."

Haruhi: "Because his my enemy." Haruhi covered her eyes with a pillow.

Renge: "Well it seems to me that he really has a nice sad every time his with you. Haruhi if you go out with him maybe you'll find out that he has a nice side,or...I don't know...just try." Haruhi sighed and got up. Haruhi went to shower then went to school.

Kaoru: "Oh! Hikaru its Haruhi!. Ask her now!." Kaoru and Hikaru saw Haruhi and went to her.

Hikaru: "Umm."

Kaoru: "Haruhi!." Kaoru wave his arms.

Haruhi: "Huh?..oh good morning Kaoru." Haruhi turned around.

Hikaru: "Hey I'm here to you know?."

Haruhi: "Good morning Hikaru." Haruhi blushed.

Kaoru: "Okay I leave you two alone." Kaoru went to class.

Haruhi: "...Well I guess I'll go to class then." Hikaru grabbed her arms and stopped her.

Hikaru: "Wait!. I want your answer. Will you go out with me?."

Haruhi: "Umm...I don't know." Haruhi looked down at the floor.

Hikaru: "Please say yes Haruhi..." Hikaru hugged her tightly. Haruhi "_What I'm going to do?...should I say yes?...but I don't know what I feel for him yet."_

Haruhi: "...Okay fine I will go." Hikaru smiled,

Hikaru: "Okay I'll pick you tomorrow at 10." Hikaru went to class while Haruhi is still standing. Haruhi sighed.

Haruhi: "I hope I made the right decision." Haruhi went back to class feeling unsure what will happen. ~~~~~Hikaru and Haruhi's first date!~

4th chapter down! I know this chapter is suckish ^_^; please forgive me!. Yes tomorrow will there first date!...oh by the way I made a fan made video of Hikaru and Haruhi! Go to my blog and you'll find it in the video section. its my first longest video!


	5. The first date!

Hello people! Its time for Hikaru and Haruhi's first date!

Hikaru and Haruhi were watching each other. Hikaru looked at her outfit,

Hikaru: "Hey whats up with your outfit?."

Haruhi: "Huh oh this?...I don't know Kaoru made me put on this."

Hikaru: "I see. Well were do you want to go?." Hikaru asked her as they sat done at the bench.

Haruhi: "I don't know I thought you planned everything?." Haruhi _"what kind of date is this when this man doesn't even know where to go?."_

Hikaru: "I know,I heard they have a new outlet mall. They got cheap clothes."

Haruhi: "Okay so you wanna go clothes shopping Hikaru?."

Hikaru: "No I will never buy around there."

Haruhi: "Then lets skip it." Hikaru give up who was trying to be considerate. Haruhi flipped the book of the place,

Haruhi: "Hey there's a place called Oni OshiDashi En."

Hikaru: "Huh? Do you wanna go there?. It's fine I guess, I can get a taxi or ask my chauffeur."

Haruhi: "Oh well if its that far then maybe not...its not like I'm eager to go."

Hikaru: "Oh okay." "_what a pain in the neck...nngh_" Hikaru is almost out of patient.

Haruhi: "What a nice weather...I hope it wont have a thunder." And finally Hikaru snapped out.

Hikaru: "Who cares about the weather?. Will you hurry up and decide where you want to go?."

Haruhi: "Hikaru why do you always have a bad mood in the morning. Your the one who ask me on a date so you should know where to go." Hikaru looked away from her and sigh. Then she went to looked at Haruhi but she wasn't beside him anymore.

Hikaru: "Huh?..Haruhi!." He ran were Haruhi was.

Hikaru: "Haruhi don't just wonder off!."

Haruhi: "One ice cream please. Here Hikaru taste it." Haruhi hand the ice cream to him.

Hikaru: "If its not delicious then were playing penalty game."

Haruhi: "I don't wanna play it." Hikaru lick the ice cream.

Hikaru: "Hey its good." Hikaru and Haruhi started walking until Haruhi find a pickle stand.

Haruhi: "Hey look pickles!."

Hikaru: "Who cares about pickles!."

Haruhi: "Its a pickle yam. Here taste it." Hikaru ate the pickle *chomp *

Hikaru: "Its...good."

Haruhi: "Yeah...common lets walk then if we see a store we could buy and you could give it to Kaoru and your other friends." Hikaru and Haruhi went to every store and bought allot of things...well not really for Haruhi. They looked inside the window at the shop. Haruhi heard rumbling sound.

Haruhi: "Did you just heard that?." Haruhi looked up the sky.

Hikaru: "Huh?...nothing but it looks like its going to rain. Wanna go home now?,I'll get a taxi." Haruhi nod.

Arai: "Huh?..its Haruhi!. Hey Haruhi!." Arai called out Haruhi's name.

Haruhi: "Arai?. What are you doing here?."

Arai: "I work here." Arai smiled. Hikaru felt jealousy and he grabbed Haruhi's arm.

Hikaru: "Common Haruhi lets go!."

Arai: "You guys are heading home?. My uncle could give you a ride."

Hikaru: "No need too. Lets go Haruhi." Another small rumble of noise and Haruhi freeze.

Haruhi: "Um Hikaru why dont we just take his offer?. It would be much faster huh?." Hikaru let go of Haruhi's arm.

Hikaru: "You go with him."

Haruhi: "Hikaru?."

Hikaru: "Go with him! I don't care!,do what ever you want!." Hikaru got mad and went running away.

Arai: "Whats wrong with him?. I dint say bad or anything?...I think his jealous. I mean were just friends." Haruhi dint say anything and went to follow started to rain and thunders. Hikaru leaned behind the tree and called Kyoya.

Hikaru: "Hey Kyoya can you get me a ride?."

Kyoya: "Sure. While you guyz are waiting, I forgot to tell you that Haruhi is afraid of thunder and ones she hear it she cant move according to his father ever since she was a child. I know its late to say this sorry." Hikaru went quite.

Hikaru: "What? You should tell me sooner!." Hikaru hung up and started running to find Haruhi. Hikaru went and ask people if they saw her and looking inside the restaurant,but he couldn't find her. He kept on running and he found a church,and the door was opened. He went inside and looked around.

He found Haruhi hiding,and crying.

Hikaru: "Ha...Haruhi."

Haruhi: "Hika..." *KRAKK BOOM! *

Haruhi: "Ahh!." Haruhi knocked her head when she heard the thunder.

Hikaru: "Haruhi!." Hikaru took the sheets that was on the table and wrapped it around on Haruhi. Then he put the headphones on her ear and let her head lean on his shoulders.

Haruhi: "Ehh...this are wet and gross." Haruhi took out the headphones.

Hikaru: "Don't complain and just sleep until the rain stops." Haruhi closed her eyes.

Hikaru: "Haruhi...I'm really sorry if I left you."

~~Morning~~

Hikaru woke up.

Hikaru: "Ugh! my back hurts...huh? The rain stops." Hikaru woke up Haruhi.

Hikaru: "Hey Haruhi the rain stops." Haruhi opened her eyes.

Haruhi: "Huh?."

Hikaru: "Common we should go home." They went into a car and drove to Haruhi's place.

Haruhi: "Thank you for dropping me off Hikaru...and I forgive you."

Hikaru: "Huh?...you heard me?."

Haruhi: "Yes."

Hikaru: "I thought you were sleeping?."

Haruhi: "Well I did but then I heard you." Hikaru sighed.

Hikaru: "Okay...just get some rest its still early in the morning anyways." Haruhi nodded and went inside to her house and Hikaru went to his house.

Hello everyone! Sorry for updating so late but I have been busy because of school I need to take care of something ^_^;. Anyways I have finish this chapter and Kinda smililar to the anime and manga. I hope you guys like it! And see you in the next chapter!... I DONT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.


	6. CANCELD! MUST READ!

Omg I have a bad news for all of you! But please dont hurt me :( I have to cancel this story because I am soo busy of school and as you can see I havent posted chapters for so long because of testing. Due to this I wont make any stories until school is over. But dont worry school IS almost over and I happy about it!. Then over the summer I will new stories and I promise that I will finish it although the chapters will be long. Please understand why I cant finish this chapter,and I promise over the summer will make bunch of stories about Hikaru and Haruhi!.


End file.
